Goodbye
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Ned's father has passed away and is really grieving. This is the most emotional HHAW fanfic amongst all others. Enjoy!
1. Visitor

Goodbye

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Visitor

On a sunny later-afternoon in Whoville, Ned came home after another day in City Hall. Then, he noticed some green and satin baggage in the hallway towards the living room. Only to realize that he saw his father sitting in the chair. He gasped and said, "Dad!"

His father, 64-years old, hazel-grey eyes, brown and yellow fur, a little taller and wearing a blue-collared turtleneck with a purple sweatshirt, casual pants, turned and saw his son standing there in hallway, and exclaimed, "Son!"

They came over and hugged each other. Ned was extremely happy to see his father again. His dad, "Let me look at you, boy. You must've grown at least, about 8 1/2 inches."

"Well, I'd say 10 1/2." said Ned.

"Since breakfast." said Sally.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"I just got there for 10 minutes."

Ned chuckles and said, "How's mom?"

"She's doing fine. She's still a journalist at The Whereville Post." his dad said.

"That's good."

"Where are the kids?" asked his father.

"Girls! Come on down and meet your grandfather!" Sally called.

The 96 daughters all came down and saw their grandfather coming. He said, "How are all my granddaughters?"

"We're doing fine." said Holly.

"Doing well in school?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." said Hooley.

"Now, where's that only son of yours, Neddy? I haven't seen him in so long." said his father.

"He should be home any minute." said Ned.

The door opens and Ned looked in there and saw Jojo walking through the hall and he looked at him and said, "Hey, son. Your grandfather's here."

"Really? Where is he?" asked Jojo.

"He's in the living room."

Jojo walked to the living room and saw his grandfather standing there. He smiled and said, "How are you, Jojo?"

Jojo walked to his grandfather and gave him a hug. He said, "I'm doing fine, grandpa."

"You've grown so big over the years. Been doing fine?" said grandfather.

"Yes, sir." said Jojo.

"That's wonderful."

Jojo walked out of the living room and went to his room. His father looked at Ned and said, "You think he's climbing up the mayoral crest anytime, son?"

"Well, I don't think he'll be doing any mayoral stuff for a while, since he's been doing what he likes to do in his future, so music's his passion and inventing musical instruments is the same thing, so, I decided not to put so much pressure on my son on wanting to become mayor, so it's okay with me." said Ned.

"You know, he used to be so silent."

"Well, he used to, but he finally broke out of his shell."

"So, why did I hear a rumor that you and your son actually saved Whoville?"

"Well, how do I explain this? This might be crazy, but we're actually living on a speck and our friend, Horton, he's an elephant, by the way, helped us to find a safe place and Jojo helped us out by letting the other animals know we're here. So, everything's cool now."

"You're joking, right?"

"No, sir."

"You look very serious."

"How serious am I?"

"You made your point."

Later in the evening, Ned's father went in the living room to turn himself in for the night. He looked over to the bag and took out a few pills and put a few in his mouth with some water in it. Ned came downstairs and went in to check on his father.

"Doing okay, dad?" asked Ned.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine, son. Just... a little tired, is all." said his dad.

"Are you sure?"

"I know so."

"Are there doctor's orders?"

"Well, I've just done my 12th surgery on my stomach 5 weeks ago and I'm in full health. Why are worrying about me so much, son?"

Ned sighs and sits down his dad. Giving out a little worried look, he turned to his dad and said, "I just want to take care of you and that you could live a long time. Since that heart surgery ordeal 10 years ago, I was scared to know whether you'd still be here or not."

"Son, you know I'm always gonna be here for you, right?" asked his father.

Ned stared at him and nodded his head. His dad put his arm around Ned's shoulder and he leaned over his left shoulder and closed his eyes. He patted his son's head and rubbed it. Ned was scared deep inside knowing that his father was gonna live or not. His father then said, "You've really grown up in front of my eyes. Just want you to know, that I'm very proud of you. Always."

"Thanks, dad." he whispered.

"Go on up to bed, son. I'll be fine."

Ned went upstairs and went back to get some sleep. He went to bed and felt completely worried about his father. He sighs sadly and closed his eyes and went to sleep. 6 hours later, his father's heart was trying to go on, but he tried to get some water, but unfortunately, it was too late. His heart stopped and he fell to the floor and laid there, dead.


	2. Passed Away

Chapter 2: Passed Away

The next morning, Ned went downstairs to check on his father to see if he's okay. Only to find that he fell to the floor of the living room. He picked him up and his head and arms and legs weren't moving. His fears of his ded being dead came true. Ned put him down gently and went to the kitchen, sat down on the table, buried his head down on his shoulder and started crying. Only to realize that Sally, Jojo and most of the girls figured it out already.

"How long have you been here?" asked Ned.

Sally got up and put her hand on her husband's shoulder and said, "7 minutes ago."

Ned could feel the tears coming down on his eyes and said, "It's... It's just like a.... a bad dream that won't go away."

Sally could feel the tears coming down her face and gave Ned a hug. She said, "I know, honey. I know. But you know what, at least your dad died peacefully in his sleep."

"I know how much he meant to you, dad. Not just to you, but for all of us here." said Jojo, tearfully.

Ned could literally feel his heart breaking to a million pieces and said, "I just feel helpless. If there was something that I should've done, I would've just--"

"Honey, there's nothing you couldn't do."

"I wish there was. He was just a wonderful part of my life, just full of love, life, joy and encouragement. Now... now he's gone. And it's all my... it's all my fault." said Ned, as he covered up his face.

"Dad, don't say that. It's not your fault. He was old." said Jojo.

"Yeah, honey. Don't blame yourself for what happened." said Sally.

"I guess you're right. I just-- I need a moment alone." said Ned, as he walked away.

"What's wrong with dad?" asked Hailey.

"Well, sweetie. Daddy's feeling sad because his grandpa is sleeping for a long time. He has a hard time dealing with this." said Sally.

"He's dead, isn't he?" she asked.

"Well... yes, sweetie."

"What are we gonna do?" asked Hooly.

"We just don't want him to feel sad all day." said Hilda.

"I know."

Jojo sighed sadly and wanted to be closer to his mom. She stared at him and decided to comfort him. He felt really sorry for his dad after all the things he's been into.


	3. Grieving

Chapter 3: Grieving

Ned sat in his room, feeling sad and remorseful about the painful ordeal. He sniffled twice and two tears streaming from his cheeks. Sally came over to the room to find her husband and felt nervous about sitting next to him. She sighed and said, "Honey, how are you holding up?"

"I don't know. I just feel like a piece of me just tore me apart." said Ned.

"You know you can't change the past, sweetie."

Ned sighed exasperatedly and said, "I know I can't. But sometimes, I feel like I need to change the past."

"Well, I don't think that's a possiblity."

"I realize that."

"I think I understand how you feel about dealing with the situation and I just--"

"How would you understand how I feel when my own father died? I-I would've done something to take care of him more and that he'll be around. Why would you understand me anyway? I've been through the painful 10 years of my life when I heard that he has multiple surgeries and has a possibility that he would die and I didn't want to end it like this! And for you to tell me, you know how I feel is making it worse for me! You don't know how I feel, Sally O' Malley!!!" Ned screamed with so much anger, washing away from him.

Sally felt kinda hurt by that comment and she said, "I'm sorry you feel this way, honey. I-I juist wanted to.."

Ned sighed and said, "No. Don't apologize. I'm sorry. I'm just... just upset about this... this situation."

"It's okay, honey. My dad died when I was young. It was really, really hard for me. So, I understand how you feel right now." said Sally.

"I didn't realize, honey. I was just focused on my dad dying that I just feel so sad inside." said Ned.

"It's okay, honey. I understand."

Ned put his head on Sally's shoulder and she patted his head for some comfort and he closed his eyes. He decided to check in on his kids to see if they're okay. When he came in his daughter's room, he asked, "Are you guys okay?"

"We're okay, dad. How you you guys?" asked Hooly.

The other 95 replied and Ned got the idea. He said, "Okay, just hang in there. It'll be all right."

Ned exited out of the girls' room and went into Jojo's room to see how he's feeling. He knocked on the door and Jojo opened the door and he can see a few tears coming down on his eyes.

Ned asked, "You okay, son?"

Jojo sighed heavily and said, "Yeah, I.. I guess so."

Jojo went to his bed and Ned sat down near him and asked, "What's wrong, son?"

"I'm just... sad that grandpa had to go away." said Jojo.

"So am I. I'm sorry you feel that way, son."

"I'm just trying not to be sad in front of you, and break down and cry, because you'll do the same thing."

"It's okay to let it out sometimes."

"If I do, I can't be brave... for you."

Ned held him and let him sit on his lap and asked, "Who told you that you could be brave for me?"

"From Hooly and Hailey. They told me not to make you sad that I shouldn't make you feel worse." explained Jojo.

Ned felt kinda distraught and said, "They were just telling to do the right thing, but they were wrong about keeping this from me. I'm gonna have to talk to them about it. You know, we'll always share our feelings, no matter what it's coming through."

Jojo sighed and stood up through the room, then looked at his dad and said, "I really loved grandpa. I was his little Jojo."

Ned closed his eyes and said, "I was his little Neddy." He lets out a long, sad sigh and explained to Jojo, "He used to always take care of me, now he comes here and I can't even take care of him. Son, it's all my fault. I mean, if I hadn't have took care of him more, I--"

"Hey, it's not your fault. His heart was old." said Jojo.

Ned puts his hand on Jojo's shoulder and said, "I know, son, but it still hurts."

"It's okay to let it out."

"I see you got that from me."

Jojo could already feel the tears coming down and he asked, "Dad? Is it okay to cry?"

Ned sees the tears coming through his son's eyes and a few tears were starting to come out in his eyes also. He was shaken up and answers, "Of course."

Ned hugged his son and started to cry on his shoulders and Jojo did the same thing. Sally came in Jojo's room and saw him and his dad crying and hugging. Ned rubbed his son's head and felt really broken inside, thinking about his dad. Sally decides to leave them alone for a minute and have their comfort.


	4. Dad's Funeral

Chapter 4: Dad's Funeral

A few days later, the family attended to Ned's dad's funeral. When they got there, they saw all of Ned's family attending there. The older who, mid-40's, blue eyes, wearing a bow-tie, white shirt, a little taller, saw Ned soming through the church.

He came over and said, "Ned-man. You okay?"

He turned around and saw his cousin coming through and gave him a hug. Ned said, "How's it going, Oliver?"

"Not sure, really." said Oliver.

"You remember Sally and the kids."

"Of course. How are you, Sally?" he asked.

"I'm doing better than I deserve."

"Where are your 97 kids?"

"They're all here."

Oliver took a look at the kids and noticed that there are 96 s and one boy. He saw Jojo and said, "How are you, nephew?"

"Doing okay, Oliver." said Jojo.

Then, he saw his 3 brothers, Jason, Brian and Kyle. Jason, mid-40's, blue eyes, a little taller, blue and red stiped fur, saw Ned with Oliver. He came over and said, "Hey, little brother."

"Jason. How are you?" asked Ned.

"Doing fine."

"I heard that Dad died. It's so sudden. Who knew that heart surgery happened 10 years ago."

"I still don't understand it." said Ned.

"How are your kids?" he asked.

"They're fine."

Brian, late-30's, red eyes, wearing a tuxedo, a little taller, came along with Kyle, early-30's, hazel-brown eyes, a little shorter and wearing a jacket with a white shirt, came to see Ned. Brian asked, "How are you, bro?"

"I'm doing fine, Brian. Thank you guys for coming." said Ned.

"Hey, it's the least we could do." said Kyle.

Then, their mother, early-60's, hazel-blue eyes, riding in a wheelchair, wearing a purple dress, brown and burgundy fur, a bit old, saw Ned and embraced him with a hug.

She said, "Oh, Neddy-bear."

Ned hugged his mother and he asked, "How are you?"

"Doing better. Your father was a good man." she said.

Ned sighed heavily and said, "I know."

"So, how's the family?" asked his mother.

"They're doing okay." said Ned.

A couple minutes later, the service started as the preacher said, "We all gathered here today to say goodbye to William John McDodd. We all know William was a good man and has raised 4 amazing boys, including our current mayor of Whoville. We all know that William was the mayor of Whoville before his time. He retired several years ago, due to retirement and health problems and held the mayor chair to his son, Ned McDodd."

30 minutes later, the preacher asked Jojo to sing a song especially for his grandfather. He stood up, got his guitar and sat down in front of everyone and said, "I wrote this song several years ago, and this is an awesome opportunity to dedicate this song to mny grandfather. I hope you all like it."

He started strumming the guitar and started to sing the song that he wrote. Ned could literally feel the tears coming down his face when he heard him sing.

_Lying in my bed, I hear the clock tick_

_And think of you_

_Caught up in circles_

_Confusion is nothing new_

_Flashback, warm nights_

_Almost left behind_

_Suitcases of memories_

_Time after..._

_  
Sometimes you picture me_

_I'm walking too far ahead_

_You're calling to me, I can't hear what you've said_

_Then you say, go slow, I fall behind_

_The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost, you can look and you'll find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_If you're lost, you can look and you'll find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall, I will catch you, I will be waiting..._

_Time after time_

_After my picture fades and darkness turned to gray_

_Watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm OK_

_Secrets stolen from deep inside_

_The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost, you can look and you'll find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_If you're lost, you can look and you'll find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall, I will catch you, I will be waiting_

_Time after time_

_You said go slow_

_I fall behind_

_The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost, you can look and you'll find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_If you're lost, you can look and you'll find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall, I will catch you, I will be waiting_

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

_Time after time..._

The crowd clapped and Jojo said, "Thank you. Tank you so much." He went back to the pew and sat next to his dad.

A couple of minutes later, they all went outside to the graveyard and the preacher asked that if Ned would say a few words to his father. He walked to the coffin as one lone tear went down his cheek. He went up to his coffin and said, "All my life, you've been taking care of me so I could stand on my own. I am just... so lucky to have a father like you and that I could..." His voice tensed up as he let out a little sob. He continued, "...have a father like you in my life. I am just happy to have you as my role . And I'm looking forward to seeing you again, when I... I pass away."

Ned went back to his family and Sally gave him a hug and cried on her shoulders. Then, they put his dad's coffin in his graveyard. His graveyard said, "William John McDodd: A good man in Whoville, may be missed, but never forgotten. November 17, 1944-July 21, 2008."

The service was over and Ned went back to his dad's graveyard and put some flowers in it. Jojo was behind him and decided to give him some comfort. Ned turned around and hugged him tightly and let out one tear out of his eyes.

That song was "Time After Time" from Cyndi Lauper. In case no one's really into oldies stuff. It's really sweet, though! 


	5. Everyday

Chapter 5: Everyday

A few hours later, after the funeral, the McDodd's went home and Ned was over the loss of his father. He mourns deep inside and went to Jojo's room to see how he's doing. He knocked on the door and said, "Can I come in, son?"

"Sure."

Ned came in and said to Jojo, "Thanks for that song. It was really nice of you to write that song and sing it for me and my dad. He would really appreciate it... just like I did."

"Thanks, dad."

"You know, words couldn't explain how I'm lucky to have you as my son and that I'm proud to have you as one, too. Your grandfather would be proud and he would be happy to hear you sing." said Ned.

"It's something that I wanted to do in order to lend my voice to your dad." said Jojo.

"I was proud of you back there."

"Thanks, dad."

"So, you gonna be okay?" asked Ned.

"Sure. How about you?" asked Jojo.

"I'll be fine."

"Okay, see you later." said Ned, as he walked out of the door. Feeling that he appreciates his father, he went to the observatory and decided to sing out loud for his granfather's second encore. He popped in a CD and sung along to the song.

_You could've bowed out gracefully_

_But you didn't_

_You knew well enough to know_

_To leave well enough alone_

_But you wouldn't _

_I drive myself crazy_

_Tryin' to stay out of my way_

_The messes I make_

_But my secrets are so safe_

_The only one who gets me_

_Yeah, you get to me_

_It's amazing to me_

_How every day_

_Every day, every day_

_You save my life_

_I come around all broken down_

_And crowded out_

_And you're comfort_

_Sometimes the place I go_

_Is so deep and dark and desperate_

_I don't know, I don't know_

_How every day_

_Every day, every day_

_You save my life_

_Sometimes I swear, I don't know_

_If I'm comin' or goin'_

_But you always say something_

_Without even knowin'_

_That I'm hangin' on to our words_

_With all of my might and it's alright_

_Yeah, I'm alright for one more night_

_Everyday_

_Every day, every day, every day_

_Every day, every day_

_You save me, you save me, oh, oh, oh_

_Every day_

_Every, every, every day_

_Every day you save my life..._

He sighed and let out one lone tear and went back to the house and felt relieved and felt compassionate with his father and grandfather and loved them both as their own friends.

The song was "Everyday" from Rascal Flatts. It's awesome! R&R, please! 


End file.
